


Tatuado en mi Alma

by Lintunia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintunia/pseuds/Lintunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El alma gemela de Castiel murió cuando sólo era un adolescente y siempre pensó que no habría peor suerte que esa. Se equivocó, si la había. Enamorarse de alguien que ya había encontrado a la suya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuado en mi Alma

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Destiel, es cortito, espero lo disfruten.

Castiel Novak perdió a su alma gemela sin siquiera conocerla.

De entre todas las ciudades y personas en el mundo, el destino eligió a un joven de diecisiete años que comenzaba a experimentar lo bueno y lo malo de la adolescencia para demostrar que no importaba el cuidado de los pasos en el camino de la vida, las cosas no siempre resultaban según lo planeado.

Ocurrió una mañana de sábado mientras Castiel acompañaba a su hermana Anna para realizar las compras del mes. Debatían animadamente sobre los beneficios del pan integral mientras doblaban al pasillo de lácteos. Fue al alcanzar un cartón de leche cuando el adolescente sintió un calor extraño invadir una parte de su brazo, seguido de un jadeo asustado de su hermana y la sensación de líquido corriendo sobre su piel. 

— Castiel... tu brazo... está sangrando.— le había dicho Anna.

En efecto, su antebrazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de un líquido rojo que corría hasta su muñeca. Sólo que Anna estaba equivocada, no era sangre lo que cubría su brazo. Era tinta. La tinta natural que su cuerpo había creado al nacer para pintar su tatuaje. 

El tatuaje con el nombre de su alma gemela.

Castiel vio con horror que la marca que durante su corta vida había leído Balthazar se desvanecía totalmente de su pálida piel, escurriéndose en pequeñas gotas que caían al suelo. Anna fue la primera en reaccionar, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se acercó para limpiar su brazo, tomó a Castiel del codo y lo sacó al pasillo principal rumbo a la salida de la tienda; las compras completamente olvidadas.

El camino de regreso fue perturbadoramente sereno. Castiel estaba en completo silencio, con la mirada perdida en el tatuaje de su hermana aún en tinta carmesí, esperando a volverse negro cuando Anna conociera a Michael, brillando con esperanza, con vida. Anna se dio cuenta y apartó una mano del volante, empezando a acariciar su hombro mientras le decía tranquilizadoramente que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

Pero Castiel supo la verdad desde el primer momento. Su alma gemela había muerto y él ni siquiera pudo llegar a conocerla. 

A pesar de que casos como estos solían ser muy comunes, incluso en personas más jóvenes que Castiel, ser el hijo más pequeño de una familia que creía fervientemente en la voluntad de Dios para la selección del alma gemela, significó una noticia devastadora. Por supuesto que nadie culpó a Castiel, pero la condescendencia y cuidado con los que fue tratado en los siguientes días no hacían nada por ayudar a que se sintiera mejor. 

Su madre una vez le había explicado que la marca de una persona no se borraba cuando su otra mitad moría. Se evaporaba cuando el sentimiento de unión desaparecía. Era por eso que muchas personas aún llevaban su tatuaje, aferrándose al recuerdo de su alma gemela fallecida o perdida. En el caso de Castiel, la marca se había desvanecido completamente porque ningún vínculo había sido formado.

Sin un tatuaje en su brazo, fue sólo cuestión de una semana para que todos sus vecinos y conocidos se enteraran de su lamentable caso.

Después de eso, vivir los próximos cinco años de su vida sin su marca fue frustrante. La gente lo miraba con una lástima que Castiel aborrecía. 

Y aunque se empeño en demostrar, a él mismo y a los demás que no necesitaba un alma gemela teniendo pequeños romances que fracasaron lastimosamente, en el fondo de su corazón, pensaba que la oportunidad de llegar a enamorarse y amar de verdad se había ido junto a ese desconocido Balthazar.

Esos habían sido sus pensamientos hasta que la vida le había demostrado una vez más su gran versatilidad.

 

***

 

Castiel aseguró una vez más la correa de su mochila a su hombro, una pequeña costumbre involuntaria para sus nervios y entró a la pequeña y hermosa cafetería. Buscó con la mirada una cara en específico pero sintió una leve decepción al no encontrarlo, aún así intentó mantener la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a una chica pelirroja saludándolo desde el mostrador.

—Hey Cas, gusto en verte ¿cómo está mi cliente nerd favorito?. 

—Buenos días Charlie — Contestó Cas con un bostezo.

— Vaya, alguien necesita su dosis diaria de café ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre? 

— Si por favor...

—¡Hey Cas! ¿Cómo estás hombre? 

Y ahí estaba él, la razón de los nervios de Castiel.

— Hola Dean — Respondió mirando al hombre que llegaba al lado de Charlie.

— Creí que ya no llegarías Cas, dime que te sirvo. — El hombre le sonrió y movió levemente a Charlie para tomar su pedido.

Dean Winchester era el empleado más nuevo en The Roadhouse, contratado hace poco más de un mes. Con su sonrisa encantadora, sus grandes ojos verdes y rostro hermoso se había ganado el corazón de la mayoría de la clientela en muy poco tiempo, incluyendo el de Castiel. 

Por lo que el chico le había llegado a contar, a Dean le gustaba el Rock, la cerveza y las hamburguesas. Amaba el pie, a su coche y a su hermano menor Sam. También le había contado que él cuidaba de su hermano, pagando las cuentas desde que sus padres fallecieron. Tenía otro trabajo a tiempo parcial como mecánico en el taller de un viejo amigo de la familia, un hombre llamado Bobby que había sido como un segundo padre para ellos. Odiaba las alturas, era alérgico a los gatos y amaba secretamente la serie de Dr. Sexy MD. 

Además el hombre era magnífico en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía un gran carisma y era muy dulce a su manera.

Pero lo más importante de todo. 

Ya había encontrado a su alma gemela.

— Gracias Dean — Dijo Castiel cuando le fue entregado su café.

—Nos vemos Cas, no faltes mañana, llegarán las galletas que tanto te gustan, si te portas bien, te daré una gratis. — Le contestó Dean con un guiño y una sonrisa. Castiel salió del establecimiento y soltó un suspiro al llegar a la calle.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando venía a este lugar, desde el principio y se maldecía por ello. 

Había visto la marca de Dean desde que el chico lo atendió por primera vez. Fue sin intención, no había podido evitar mirarla y encontrar un "isa" en su brazo, pintado con el color negro de las almas que ya se habían encontrado. Desde ese día trató de mantener sus interacciones con Dean al mínimo, pero aún así no pudo evitar encariñarse con él.

Ahora eran un tipo de amigos. Y Castiel podía conformarse con eso.

 

***

 

La silla que se encontraba del otro lado de su mesa hizo un chirrido contra el suelo y Castiel alzó rápidamente la vista de su libro para ver a Dean sentarse frente a él.

— Ahhh Dean ¿qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Castiel confundido.

— Se le llama sentarse Cas — Le contestó como si fuera obvio.

—Pero Ellen...

— Tranquilo Cas, está bien, mi descanso acaba de empezar así que vine a hacerte compañía.

— Oh...está bien pero ¿qué es esto? — Dijo señalando al pedazo de pie que Dean había traído con él y colocado delante suyo.

— Una rebanada de pie... genio.

— Me refiero a porque me la das, yo no la ordene.

— Ya lo sé, la casa invita así que sólo cállate y come. — Castiel suspiró, miro el plato, a Dean y después su brazo cubierto.

Aquí no había ninguna otra cosa.

Eran sólo unos amigos charlando.

El día que Castiel conoció a Dean fue la única vez que había visto su marca, desde entonces el chico siempre llevaba camisas con mangas largas, ocultándola. Pero el hecho de que no pudiera verla no significaba que no estuviera ahí. Castiel lo agradecía, lo menos que necesitaba era saber si había una Marisa o una Larisa pintando el brazo de Dean.

Pero es que el chico de ojos verdes era tan amable y dulce con él que Castiel no podía evitar sentir la esperanza en su pecho. Más por el hecho de que Dean nunca hablaba de su otra mitad. Nunca.

Y él no se había atrevido a preguntar.

Con todo ello, sus actitudes y sus detalles, Castiel no podía evitar enamorarse cada vez más.

Así que tomó el tenedor a su lado y junto a Dean, con su propio cubierto, robó un pedazo de delicioso pie.

— Gracias.

 

***

 

— ¿Estás libre el viernes? — Castiel detuvo abruptamente su risa y estuvo a punto de tirar su café; no creyendo lo que había oído.

— ¿Disculpa? 

— Porque me preguntaba si aceptarías salir a tomar algo a ese nuevo restaurante mexicano, me han contado que...

Pero Castiel ya no escuchaba. No podía... debía estar soñando.

Dean invitándolo a salir. 

Sonrió a punto de abrir la boca...

Pero entonces recordó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el brazo cubierto de Dean, donde estaría la marca de su alma gemela. 

Su felicidad se fue.

¿Pero cómo se atrevía? Es decir... si Dean ya tenía su... No, Castiel no entendía nada.

— Yo... no creo que sea buena idea Dean. — La mirada de decepción que recibió le rompió el corazón.

— Oh...claro... pero...

— Disculpa, tengo que irme. — No esperó a que Dean le contestara. 

 

***

 

Oh Dios... pero que estúpido. Eso fue monumentalmente estúpido.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?  
Una vez hubo llegado a su casa, Castiel lamentó inmediatamente su huida.

Podía haber millones de explicaciones, tal vez el alma gemela de Dean había fallecido, o habían terminado. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa y él sólo lo arruinó. Debió haber dejado que Dean le explicara, no haber salido como un cobarde de manera tan dramática. 

Tenía...tenía que buscar a Dean, pedirle disculpas y escucharlo... dejarlo explicarse... sí, eso era lo más sensato. 

Pero entonces unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió, sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón saltó.

— ¿Dean? — Preguntó sorprendido al ver al hombre parado en su entrada, jadeando un poco.

— Me separe de Lisa 

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó confundido a las primeras palabras de Dean.

— Lisa, mi alma gemela. Estamos separados desde hace un año... ¿Puedo pasar? — Castiel asintió sin saber que decir — Debí habértelo dicho antes de invitarte a salir. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso eso fue realmente estúpido, pero Cas, te juro que iba a contártelo cuando se diera la oportunidad.

— ¿Y se supone que esa oportunidad se daría en la cena?

— Sí, ese era mi plan, brillante ¿no crees? — Castiel no dijo nada, sólo se sentó al lado de Dean en el sofá de su sala de estar.

— Entonces, ¿quieres contarme?

Y así fue como Castiel se entero que Dean había encontrado a Lisa a sus dieciocho años. Empezaron a salir después de eso y a los ocho meses se habían ido a vivir juntos, llevándose a un Sam de doce años con ellos. Habían llevado las cosas demasiado rápido pensando que al ser almas gemelas todo simplemente se daría. Se equivocaron. 

Pronto, Dean se dio cuenta que era demasiado joven para vivir una vida de hombre de familia, se dio cuenta que quería experimentar más cosas, anhelaba su libertad. Lisa por su parte, se había convertido en un tipo de ama de casa mientras Dean trabajaba en el taller y también se dio cuenta que esa no era la vida que ella quería. 

— Entonces el dinero empezó a faltar, las cuentas se acumulaban, Lisa tuvo que buscar un trabajo para ayudarme. No se quejaba pero yo sabía que no era feliz. Claro, ella adoraba a Sam, pero a veces sentía que le había dado un trabajo que sólo me correspondía a mí,. Además yo no podía darle las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada. — Explicó Dean.— Fue entonces que decidimos separarnos. Fue difícil, pero fue lo mejor. Ambos lo necesitábamos...porque aunque nuestro vínculo era fuerte, nuestra sed de libertad lo era más.

Castiel escuchó con atención que Lisa decidió regresar con sus padres para poder seguir estudiando. Dean se quedó con Sam en el departamento y buscó un segundo trabajo para poder pagarlo.

— Después de nuestra separación pensé en ella, muchas veces. Pase por cosas malas y su recuerdo siempre me daba tranquilidad. Pero después me di cuenta que debía seguir adelante, aferrarme al pasado no me ayudaría a seguir mi futuro, así que sólo lo solté, para que se fuera por sí sólo y ahora. — Dean se subió la manga de la camisa y le enseño lo que quedaba de su tatuaje.

De la palabra "isa" que Castiel había visto hace ya más de cuatro meses, sólo quedaba una solitaria "a" que estaba por desaparecer. Castiel se quedó observando la escasa marca, miró a Dean pidiendo permiso mientras estiraba su mano y el otro hombre asintió, acercándose más a Castiel, quien pasó sus dedos lentamente sobre la letra borrosa.

— Tú ayudaste mucho. — Susurró Dean en su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse. — Quiero intentarlo de nuevo ¿sabes?, pero ahora ya estoy seguro de lo que quiero, hacer las cosas con calma, bien, contigo. ¿Qué dices Cas? — Dean tomó sus manos mientras hacía la pregunta, su voz llevando un ligero tono de súplica, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Castiel sonrió. No tenía ni que pensarlo.

 

***

 

— Dean basta, tengo que terminar este ensayo— Castiel dijo riendo mientras recibía otro beso en el cuello.

— Vamos Cas no mientas, se lo que quieres. — Contestó Dean con su boca pegada a la piel de Cas, causándole cosquillas.

La pareja jugaba dejando caer su peso sobre el sofá en el departamento de Castiel, entre besos, susurros y caricias.

Mientras, debajo de dos capas de ropa que se van reduciendo, la última letra de un tatuaje se unía al destino de sus hermanas desaparecidas.


End file.
